onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Taika Pirates
The Taika Pirates (aka. Expert Pirates or Professional Pirates) is a pirate crew coming from Daisy Bay Island, North Blue. This crew is an adaptation of Halo_Capella's group of protagonists from sykactor, called The Taika Team. The name is formed from the captain, Darcy Taika, who took her last name to the crew title. This crew is known by their violent acts, criminal behavior and threat to the government. Crew Theme Since the Jolly Roger consists a skull wearing sunshades, bow-tie and white collar with a rifle and blade crossing behind it; the crew are generally fulled with professional experts. This includes Darcy's surname, Taika is a Japanese translation to the word, "expert". Also, it derives from the captain's occupation, an agent collaborating with an assassin which is another kind of agent. Of course, not all the members may match the theme but this is because of the captain and the first mate. Animal Resemblance Even though the characters weren't based as animal theme (unlike what Eiichiro Oda did) when they were first made, especially at their original creation. They can quite match an animal. These includes future members: Halo is an Orca (I guess looks...), Athena is a Butterfly (Devil Fruit), Darcy is a Swallow (Sign of Trust), Kaira is an Ostrich (Long Legs?), Shjaa is a Moose (Brown and Calm?), Charlie can be a Rhino, Ruby is a Firefly (Fire!) and Onisuke can be a Tasmanian Devil. Crew Members The crew only reveals four members, the others are soon to be revealed. All their bounties totals up to 470,000,000 Beli. Members Darcy Taika - "The Untouchable"'' Antacchaburu no Taika'' ( Captain/ Agent) - 210,000,000 Beli ' #21,000,000 Beli after eating the Tsuki Tsuki no Mi. Her bounty was mysteriously issued after departing from Aristolia. # 210,000,000 Beli for killing three devil-fruit using marine officers and a defeating a fleet of battleships in an incident after leaving Daisy Bay Island. (21, the right number to win in Blackjack) 'Kaira Shirochi - "The Six-blade Brahma" Rokuken Bonten'ou no Kaira ( First Mate/ Assassin) - ''95,000,000 Beli'' #66,000,000 Beli was issued after her assassination career. The bounty might have came from her previous leaders. #95,000,000 Beli for being seen and involved by killing several marines with Darcy. Halogen Capella - "Gunpen" Orijou no Kapurera ( Artist) - ''150,000,000 Beli'' #150,000,000 Beli by exposing his Gunpen to others. The reason is so high is unknown, even though he didn't do anything critical. Athena - "Butterfly Goddess" Chougami no Atena ( Butterfly-Watcher) - ''15,000,000 Beli'' #15,000,000 Beli for being with Halogen. The reason will be revealed later. Future Members More members will be in the team as the information increases. Their bounties adds up to 183,029,550 Beri. These only show a few information for now: Charlie Copper - "Titanus" Chitanasu no Coperu ( Bodyguard) - ''40,000,000 Beli'' :He's going to be a large man with great strength, wearing heavy armour and no weapons. He's known to have been forced into experiments by applying Kairoseki into his blood and flesh. He's wanted for escaping the institution. Ruby Shang - "Pyromaster" ''Kounatsu-Shishou no Ruubi ''( Chemist) - ''55,000,000 Beli'' :She's going to be a hot-headed young girl (Halo's age) who knows martial arts and flame-based Honzouryouku techniques. She's known to have two sisters named Sapphire and Emerald. Onisuke - "Ogreblade" Oniken ( Henchmen/ Samurai) - ''6,660,000 Beli'' :Ruby's cousin. He was founded by a secret samurai clan and gave him powers similar of a demon. A contract called Oniyakujou, allowing the user to suck the souls of the deceased and use them on his weapons. He's an outgoing, joking and somewhat perverted character. Shjaa Kirone - "General" Shougun no Kirone ( Logistician) - ''81,369,550 Beli'' :Aka. "Chimusu" (Earth Moose) Used to be a rebel general of a distant country. This very tall man is known to have a devil-fruit, Sori Sori no Mi that allows the user to add curves to objects, attacks and actions. He always wears his uniform everywhere. *''Total Bounty: (including Future Members)'' 653,029,550 Beli Crew Strength The Taika Pirates are more proficient in any situation rather having greater strength. Here are their professions and capabilities: * Darcy: Agent: good navigational skills, charismatic skills, superhuman strength, Tsuki Tsuki no Mi, Tenshi no Nou *'Kaira': Assassin: excellent assassination skills, Rokushiki, Rokugenken master *'Halo': Artist: high level story-writer and artist, Gunpen master *'Athena': Insect-watcher: excellent insect knowledge, butterfly charisma and communication, Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly *'Charlie': Bodyguard: high level boxing skills, internal kairoseki traits, incredible superhuman strength *'Ruby': Chemist: good kung fu, excellent chemistry skills, Honzouryouku master *'Onisuke': Samurai: kenjutsu, mixed martial arts, Oniyakujou master *'Shjaa': General: logistic skills, good gun-crafting skills, shooting skills, Sori Sori no Mi This is like a Rock-Paper-Scissor advantage and their potential must be taken care through good strategy and tactics. Douriki: Since Kaira's is somewhat measured, she has an opinion of other nakama's douriki. Darcy has 2100, Kaira has 1150, Halo has 50, Athena has 90, Charlie has 850, Ruby has 260, Onisuke has 666 and Shjaa has 429. Goals Other than their individual goals, the crew-wide goal is unrevealed. This is because the captain's goals are unrevealed. Darcy: unrevealed. Kaira: To put an end to the World Government. Halogen: To make a manga series of his adventure in the Grand Line. 'Athena: '''To find the most beautiful butterfly in the world. The Taika Explorer aka. ''The Expert Explorer. The ship of the Taika Team. A form of a xebec-cutter combination made out of a wooden hull and a steel frame. This ship carries the best sails in the world, not for their speed but for their greatest maneuverability. It uses the rare Eve's Linen, an invulnerable material that much better than any modern fiber. The wooden-steel material of the boat are only general. The boat has been passed down through the generations of the Taika family, due to it's battle scars and patches. The one thing that must be known about this boat, is that it possesses no cannons. Trivia *The Taika Pirates is technically the Taika Team, the fictional agent group from the future manga series sykactor, envisioned by the user, Halo Capella. *It is possible that these characters can be involved in one of the fanon storylines, since they don't have their own so far. Category:Crews Category:Pirates